


Distraction

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Janeway and Torres share a fleeting moment.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



B'Elanna wiped sweat from her brown with her forearm, cursing as her elbow banged against the top of the jeffries tube. Every year these damned things seemed to get smaller, and it wasn't like she didn't know her way around them by now. The captain looked up. Wisps of hair had fallen from her bun and were clinging to the sides of her face and neck. They were both down to their undershirts, heat making the delicate work grueling. 

"We should take a break." The gravel in Janeway's voice made B'Elanna shiver. 

"We need to finish." Other repairs could wait. Environmental controls were essential. And with normal temperature controls restored, B'Elanna could send Janeway to do something else, hopefully, and tell herself it wasn't the curve of the captain's bicep or the soft grunts she made when she was pulling out damaged circuitry or the deep blue of her eyes that was so distracting. 

"Don't make me order you. Come on. There's more room at the junction."

At the junction, they shared a canister of water and stretched out on their backs side by side, letting their bodies rest for a little while. B'Elanna let out a long sigh, knowing they needed to get back to it. She turned to steal a glance only to meet Janeway's eyes. For a moment, the captain's gaze was so unguarded that B'Elanna couldn't breathe. She had never dared to think Janeway saw her the same way. But the longing, the desire had been so plain that B'Elanna could not mistake it. Her own breath caught in her throat. Their hands touched, and it was like a shock went through her. 

And then Janeway looked away. "We should get back to it."

"Yes, Captain." B'Elanna swallowed hard, unsure where they could go from there.


End file.
